And Baby Makes Five
by ThanksHerman
Summary: The life of Taz and Up. T because I'm paranoid. Parts are in Spanish, but the translations are at the bottom.


**A/N: Pretend that Up didn't lose his balls in the Robot Wars. **

"_Niños, alejarse de allí_!" Taz screamed. Under her breath, she muttered _"Dios mío, ¿cuándo serán estas idiotas aprender?"_ as she ran to the living room, where Eduardo and Alegria were sitting, playing with the buttons on her old zapper, the one from the robot wars. She hoisted Alegria onto her hip, the three year old staring with her bright blue eyes, inherited from her father, into _las ojos de su madre._

Taz smiled. "_Que pasa, chica?" _The three year old didn't answer; she merely closed her eyes and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Taz looked at her watch, and saw that it was about 1400 hours, time for Alegria's nap. She took Eduardo's hand and led him to the couch. She sat him down and said, "Now, you sit here. I'm going to put _tu hermana_ to sleep, and then I'll come back out. We'll make _paella _for dinner tonight, OK?"

Eduardo smiled, "Si, mama!"

Taz grinned. She looked at Alegria and said, "_Vamos a tener la paella para cenar esta noche! __Va a ser tan delicioso!" _Taz knew that Alegria didn't know what her mama was saying, but the little girl giggled as if she had just been told the funniest joke in the world. Taz strolled to Alegria's bedroom, then entered and layed her daughter down into her bed. She kissed her on the forehead, whispered, "Te amo, querida".

Taz started to walk out the door, but before she could get far enough, she heard her daughter's tiny voice. "Mama, sing to me."

She doubled back, and sat on the chair next to Alegria's bed. "_Por supuesto, mi hija." _With that, Taz started to sing her daughter's favorite song.

Un elefantes se columpiaba

Sobre la tela de una araña.

Y como vio que resistia

Fue a llamar otro elefante.

In the middle of the line, Taz heard a deeper voice join in with her. She turned around. Her husband was standing there, Eduardo sleeping in his arms. She smiled widely, but continued singing until the end of the song.

Dos elefantes se columpiaba

Sobre la tela de una araña.

Y como vieron que resistia

Fueron a llamar otro elefante.

Tres elefantes...

Cuatro elefantes...

Cinco elefantes...

As the last line ended, Taz got up and stood next to her husband. "_Pensé que ibas a estar en casa más tarde_," she whispered.

Up replied, "I thought so, too. But the Ambassador told me that the meeting was for Lieutenants and lower ranks. Commanders didn't need to be there."

Taz smirked. "Well, their loss, I guess. We'd rather have you at home, anyway."

Up laughed quietly. "And I would rather be here. I still don't like talking about robots." He shivered, and rubbed what Taz knew was the line where his robot and human sides were connected.

Taking Eduardo out of her husband's arms, Taz told him, "_Lo sé, cariño. _But you got over it. You got back up." She walked over to her six-year-old's room and set him down in his bed, than walked back to her husband.

Up laughed, "I did get back up. And thank Dead God, too, or else I wouldn't be here right you."

"Twenty years after we meet, and you're still the same cheesy man at heart." Taz smirked.

Up looked at her with a sparkle in his eye, "Twenty years? Are you that old?"

"First off, not as old as you. I'm only 36, you're 45. Second, I could still beat you in the ring." Taz faltered. "Well, maybe not now."

Up pulled her in to a hug. "I don't know about that. You're still the toughest son of a bitch that I know."

Taz looked at Up, who towered almost a foot over her. "_Me refiero… _What do you think of Miguel? Miguel Up?"

Up gasped. "Taz… Are you serious? Are we having another one?

"_Sí, la tercera está en su manera." _Taz grinned. "I'm due in 29 weeks."

Up started laughing. He picked Taz up, and spun her around. "I can't believe it. We're having another baby."

Taz nodded. "_Vamos a tener un otro niño." _

Up asked, "So, how do you want to celebrate?" The kids are asleep…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Taz knew what he was suggesting, but she had other plans. "Can we… Can we watch The Karate Kid? The good one, with Jackie Chan?"

Up looked a bit startled, but starting chuckling. "Anything for you, Taz." And with that, they went to their bedroom.

_Niños, alejarse de allí!- Children, get away from there!_

_Dios mío, ¿cuándo serán estas idiotas aprender?"- __My God, when will these idiots learn?_

_Las ojos de su madre- the eyes of her mother_

_Vamos a tener la paella para cenar esta noche! Va a ser tan delicioso!- __We are going to make paella for dinner tonight! It's going to be very delicious!_

_Pensé que ibas a estar en casa más tarde.- __I thought you'd be home later._

_Lo sé, cariño.- I know, honey._

_Me refiero- I mean_

_Vamos a tener un otro niño- We are going to have another child._

_Un elefantes se columpiaba – An elephant was swinging_

_Sobre la tela de una araña. – On the web of a spider_

_Y como vio que resistia – And he saw that resisted_

_Fue a llamar otro elefante. – He went to call another elephant_

_Dos elefantes se columpiaba – Two elephants swung_

_Sobre la tela de una araña. – On the web of a spider_

_Y como vieron que resistia – And they saw that resisted _

_Fueron a llamar otro elefante. – They called another elephant_

_Tres elefantes... – Three elephants_

_Cuatro elefantes... – Four elephants_

_Cinco elefantes... – Five elephants_


End file.
